


Galra in the Blood

by sheithfromvoltron (theeShadyLady)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandonment, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Angst, Come Eating, Depression, Desperation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale, Protective Instincts, SHEITH - Freeform, Scars, Scenting, Self-Hatred, Self-Lubrication, Tumblr Roleplay, begging kink, humans are weird - alien trope, not complete - but at a point that works as an end until ex is back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeShadyLady/pseuds/sheithfromvoltron
Summary: Something's wrong with the black and red paladins of Voltron.He could have got whiplash with how fast his own mood seemed to shift. “What are you doing?” Shiro pushed at Keith’s chest to back him off, but it took all of his willpower to remove his hand after it clutched the black fabric of Keith’s shirt, holding him at arm’s length. “I’m fine, okay?”





	1. Chapter 1

**exnorate:**

The war was over. That wasn’t quite right. The Galra held an empire that was star systems strong, but with the death of their Emperor, it seemed to crumble in on itself wherever they went. Voltron intervened, freeing more and more from Galra influence, and the Blade of Mamora made their presence finally known. Their battles were so swift, it felt like the end was in sight. They could finally go home. 

If he was being honest, Keith couldn’t say he’d ever believed they’d get this far.

He had no plans for Earth, no home to return to. But he’d found people who made him feel like he had one. Not least of them was Shiro. As the inevitable drew clearer, Keith found himself seeking out the other paladin again and again, in a way he hadn’t since they were both cadets.

He thought it was a side-effect of a crush that spanned years, and respect that had existed for even longer. Shiro carried his own gravity, as immense as that of any star. Keith never even considered leaving. He just couldn’t explain why it felt so much better when he knew where Shiro had been. 

“Hey.” He called out, making his way to Shiro’s side on the observation deck. Above from them, alien stars spread across the Castleship’s view screen, endless and indifferent, and Keith remember why he wanted to fly all over again. “You still busy?”

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

He’d been thinking about what it’d be like if they actually made it back to earth.  _What did he have to go back to?_

The world thought him dead. And even worse, it believed that it was his own fault  _and_  that he’d caused the death of his whole team.  _Was that even a world he wanted to ever go back to?_  He didn’t know.

“Hey, Keith.” Shiro’s lips curled into a bit of a smile hearing him approach as his thoughts faded into the background of his mind. “Busy? Not really, no.”

He’d known Keith a long time and took a bit of pride in thinking that he could read him better than must. But lately, that wasn’t so true. He was noticing things that weren’t there and honestly being around the other paladin a put him on a bit of an edge these days. “Did you need something?” he asked, still watching the screen instead of Keith.

 

**exnorate:**

Keith fell into step by Shiro’s right, a position he’d greedily reclaimed the moment Shiro had returned to Earth and hadn’t been willing to give up again. He wasn’t thinking when he reached out, running his hand across the slope of Shiro’s shoulders, moving towards the base of his nape. His hand had fallen away by the time he recognized that it hadn’t been part of his standard greeting. Something tugged at the back of his mind, a half-formed protest, but the longer he looked at Shiro’s back, the easier it was to imagine where his hand had been, as if the path was marked by technicolor paint. He wasn’t even on the same planet as complaining.

_No, not really._ Was the honest answer. _I just wanted to see you._

But that required more honesty than Keith was comfortable with, and down that route lay too many red flags. “Status report,” he said without a hint of hesitation. “Are we still going ahead on SawyirR?”

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

Something like a sigh tried to escape Shiro when he felt Keith’s hand brush against him, but he stopped the sound before it even reached his lips. “Yeah,” he nodded slightly, “that’s the plan.”

He walked a partial circle across the room before settling in to one of the piloting chairs, not realizing it was Keith’s. “We should be there within the next day—er, quintet. It’s late, you should get some sleep. We need to be ready.” It had been relatively simple up to this point, but it was better to be prepared for anything.

 

**exnorate:**

It shouldn’t have been a problem. Keith didn’t actually care about his chair. Any paladin was equally capable of piloting from any station. It  _shouldn’t_  have been a problem, but the moment he noticed where Shiro was, Keith crowded him into his seat, hovering over the taller paladin to pin him against his seat. The position made Shiro look up at him, those dark, expressive eyes beseeching, and that had no right to be as satisfying as it was.

“You gonna be up here alone?” Keith asked, but finally back-tracked, cursing himself because that sounded… odd. Strange. He wouldn’t call himself the most personable person, but even he could tell that was  _weird_. “I mean- I’m okay. It’s been.”

Keith hesitated, slowly pulling away, but he didn’t go far, with his arm still draped over the back of Shiro’s ( _Keith’s_ ) chair. “I’m okay here. Unless you want me to…?”

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

He couldn’t say he was actually bothered by the way Keith had acted before his sudden backpedaling. Things had been different lately between them, so he was almost relieved that Keith finally spoke of something other than Voltron or a mission.  _Even it was something that sounded vaguely like a threat._

He could tell by the way Keith was lingering that the other paladin wasn’t happy about him being in his chair, but he couldn’t bring himself to give-up his spot. He did shift a bit though, almost nervous as he traced his wrist with a prosthetic finger to distract himself from the other paladin’s closeness.

“ _Stay_ ,” the single word drifted from his own lips without permission. “I’m not gonna be here long anyway,” he continued, trying to draw attention away from his almost pleaded whisper.

From this distance he could actually smell Keith. It wasn’t really a scent he could place except for that it was very…  _Keith_. But again it wasn’t something he was put off by, as it wasn’t exactly a displeasing scent. It almost comforted him in a way that he didn’t understand. “I could use the company.”

 

**exnorate:**

Keith almost didn’t hear him. Something had shifted in the air, leaving it smoky between the spaces of a heartbeat, and he didn’t know how, in any way he could put into words, but something was bothering Shiro. He trusted the notion as easily as he trusted his eyes to tell him the color of his shirt, and he was moving forward before he could stop himself, leaning against his console. His ankle bumped Shiro’s, their thighs brushing together, knees just a breath away, and Keith wanted closer. Anything to soothe Shiro.

It made him a little light-headed.

He’d paused without meaning to, making the silence between them just a hint awkward by missing a second or two to respond, and when he did, their conversation didn’t seem to matter as much as making sure that Shiro was fine.

Which was  _dumb_. Shiro was more than capable of handling himself, and nothing had happened as of late, it was just…

“Are you okay?” Keith asked, softer than he meant to, shoulders hunched forward just enough to move into Shiro’s space. “Everything’s been different since. You know. The others talk about Earth more.”

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

“Keith, I don’t,” his voice was barely there as he shrunk down in his chair just a bit more trying to draw him even closer. He knew what Keith was doing should be making him uncomfortable, but right now it was feeling like the exact opposite. “The world thinks I’m dead and that the Holts are too because of me, no one is going to…” his voice trailed off and he sat back up straighter.  _This wasn’t right._

He could have got whiplash with how fast his own mood seemed to shift. “What are you doing?” Shiro pushed at Keith’s chest to back him off, but it took all of his willpower to remove his hand after it clutched the black fabric of Keith’s shirt, holding him at arm’s length. “I’m fine, okay?”

When he stood, it was quietly. The small outburst had made guilt pour into his veins and he could no longer meet Keith’s piercing gaze. It saw too much; saw things he wasn’t ready to share and didn’t quite understand yet. “I’m going to bed,” he mumbled maneuvering past the other paladin as best he could, going out of his way not to touch him again.

 

**exnorate:**

The last time he’d been caught off-guard so much had been in freshman year, and even then, Keith thought he took less time to recover. Keith stumbled backwards, eyes comically wide, because everything in the world seemed so much  _less_  now, dimmer, duller, darker. He’d spit out a thesaurus if it would convince Shiro to come back Shiro had to come back Shiro-

He took an uneasy step backwards, forcing more distance between them when something beneath his skin twisted. The air felt too cold as Keith gulped it down, the back of his ears dark red in embarrassment, but when Shiro avoided him, a wave of shame threatened to drag him under. He’d fucked up, and he didn’t know how or why he’d do something so dumb, and he’d hurt Shiro somehow. 

Keith had never wanted to do that. Not to his best friend.

“Shiro  _wait_ ,” he said, voice too soft but laced with an unnatural steel. He was desperate to keep Shiro close.

He kept his distance, his hands at his sides where Shiro could see, unaware that he’d already done something. It felt like a fog had lifted, and he could very clearly see himself pushing into Shiro’s personal space, and none of it made sense, not even slightly. None of it was as important as making amends. “I’m sorry. I… didn’t mean to push too much.”

He hadn’t meant to push at all.

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

Shiro didn’t  _want_  to stop. He didn’t  _want_  to listen. But something inside him  _forced_  him to pause his escape. But that’s all he did. He didn’t come back; didn’t even turn around.

He listened. He understood. He forgave him. But he wasn’t  _okay_. Keith was a distraction, more so then ever before. These days just being in the same room with him pulled Shiro’s attention and it was  _aggravating_. The stupid twist in his stomach that came when Keith spoke to the other paladin’s was aggravating.  _Keith_  was aggravating.

“It’s fine. I’m fine. I don’t… It doesn’t matter, alright?” He let out a huff because he was talking know and wasn’t sure of everything that was about to fall from his lips. “I just… I can’t be around you anymore. At least not for a while. Something’s wrong with me and you just… you make it  _worse_.”

He still was staring at the door. He felt weak because even though that was how it felt, there was another part of him that didn’t agree; that wanted the  _opposite_. And if he looked at Keith, he knew that part would take over.

His prosthetic rubbed at his shoulder nervously. This seemed very final, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave. It was like something had a hold of him and there was no way to fight it. And that stupid other part of him really didn’t want to fight it at all. “Keith, please, I-I just I can’t… we can’t be friends anymore.” Even as he said the words they seemed childish and false and his will to not change his mind was quickly fading.

 

**exnorate:**

It felt like Keith had been sucker punched, frozen in shock. If the ground disappeared from under his feet, it would’ve only been fitting, but he should have already been floating. Shiro wouldn’t- Shiro  _couldn’t_. Pressure built in the center of his chest, an ache just above his diaphragm that surged with his racing pulse. Part of Keith was certain he’d misunderstood, certain there was something that he was missing, but it was only too easily beaten down by acceptance, like Keith had been waiting for this day since the moment he’d met Shiro.

He just wouldn’t let go without a fight.

“Shiro wait why-” He started, taking an uneasy step forward, hands outstretched to hold on, only to recoil like the paladin had lashed out at him. His skin prickled, like all the blood had drained from his face, and he didn’t know that in a certain light, at a certain angle, his eyes flashed. 

Something was wrong with Shiro, something they had to fix, but all Keith could think was, “What’d I do wrong?”

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

He could feel Keith start to approach him, even before he’d heard him take his first step, he was as certain as if Keith announced, ‘I’m coming over.’

“Please,” normally Shiro was above begging, but not right now. “Keith, please, if you’ve ever been my friend… just. stay. away. from me.” He was so confused and he just wanted everything to stop. To rewind. To go back to even before the Kerberos mission. But right now he’d just be happy to go back to sitting in Keith’s chair because for some reason it felt  _safe_.

“I’m going to bed,” an announcement this time. He would crawl to there if that was what it took. He wanted to be in his bed. He wanted to be buried under his four blankets… Honestly, he just wanted  _away_.

The air seemed to change and he didn’t feel so… tethered. He took a step. And then a second. Now that he was moving he wanted to  _run_ , but that was ridiculous he knew so he just walked. Counting his steps knowing each one put a couple feet of distance between him and Keith. And as much as it hurt him to walk away like that, by the time he got back to his room he had quit counting, his muscles were more relaxed, and the weight he didn’t realize he felt was gone as he dropped onto his bed.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**sheithfromvoltron:**

Shiro had slept horribly at one point it was so bad that he had went back up to the observation deck, toting a couple blankets with him and had curled up in Keith’s chair, immediately falling asleep. But that was because the walk there had helped relax his body.  _Not_  because it was Keith’s chair, which had that stupid Keith smell to it.

The plan had been to hide out in the training area all day, but that plan was dropped the moment he saw a flash of Keith on his way there. Instead, he spent his day migrating between his room and the observation deck and avoiding all socialization. But now SawyirR was in sight, just a few dobashes away and he could do no more avoiding.

“You ready?” he asked quietly, knowing Keith had been hurt as well from their interaction last night.

 

**exnorate:**

The last night felt like a dream, but it didn’t have the courtesy to fade when Keith woke the next day. The stress of their argument hovered over his shoulders, dogging every step he took. Whenever he tuned the corner, it was with a baited breath, and he couldn’t tell if he was hoping on dreading the moment he would see Shiro again.

He didn’t know what he’d done. Perhaps that was the worst part. He replayed the night again and again, trying to figure out what he’d done to drive his best friend, his closest confidante away. Keith had never been good at keeping people in his life, always too prickly for others to approach and too brusque for them to want to stay. Shiro had never seemed to care, seemed to like him for it. For the longest time, Shiro had been the only one who’d wanted to stay. And when the previous night provided no answer, he replayed the night before that, and the week before that, and the week before  _that_. He couldn’t seem to stop, even when no answer was forthcoming. 

But the universe didn’t have time to wait for the paladins of Voltron to get their act together. If there was one thing Shiro and Keith understood, it was the importance of their station.

“Yeah.” He said, too obviously stiff. Keith knew he’d been doing a terrible job at hiding his discomfort, but now, it had become a thousand times more difficult. Shiro was so close, and dressed in the crisp, clean lines of Altean formal wear, he was absolutely breathtaking. They still kept their bayards at their side, and Allura proudly mentioned that even though their clothes were not as durable as their paladin armor, they were plenty  _laser_ -bulletproof. Keith tried to care more about that then the fact that Shiro’s broad shoulders were put on display, and how the long lines of his body ended in a small tapered waist, just the right size for Keith to sling his arm around.

All things considered, it was impressive that he could talk at all. He looked away, staring intently at the back of Coran’s head as he announced their landing. 

“Let’s get this over with.”

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

Shiro didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to wear these stiff Altean clothes. Didn’t want to play nice with more aliens. He wanted to still be in his—Keith’s chair. But he was a professional. He could get through this.

As they walk out, a man is waiting for them. Talking at them in some gruff voice that Shiro uncharacteristically tunes out. He follows, painfully aware of Keith in his usual spot on his right. He hold his breath, unable to bear the way he could smell Keith again. If there had been even a bit of standing water near where they walked, he’d have shoved Keith in if only to make the smell go away. It was too  _good_  of a scent, it scent rushes to his head and chills down his spine.

Once inside the castle-like structure where they were to meet with SawyirR’s most predominant citizens, they were able to spread out a bit. Each of them moving to talk to a particular chancellor or soldier or whatever else.

The one Shiro was currently speaking to seemed nice enough, though he was a bit intimidating at first; nearly a foot taller than himself and biceps that could likely crack a watermelon. 

 

**exnorate:**

Allura might have been an exceptional warrior, but this was where her true potential lay. Even though they were outnumbered and outgunned, she’d automatically commanded their attention like a Queen in her court, leaving the Paladins with little else to do other than play nice. They were greeted with music and dancing, surrounded by floating stands (Keith would call them jellyfish, but Hunk and Pidge were poking them and twittering about hydraulics or  _something_ ) that carried food on their heads.

It was nice.

Keith didn’t give a flying fuck.

Someone was talking to him, a decorated soldier with an impressive number of meals, but Keith couldn’t stop his eyes from moving to the side of the room.

The Sawyeer talking to Shiro was completely smitten. A minor duke that had helped push the brave intiative to finally rebel against the Galra in their star system, he was reasonably excited to finally have back up from the Universe’s most prominent defenders. He introduced himself as Aldrees, and kept an easy hand on Shiro’s shoulder. Clawed fingers gently stroked the paladin’s skin, but his scent had shifted, laced with open admiration and more subtle  _want_. “It’s been an uphill battle all this time, but we hope that things have finally changed, with your help Leader Shiro.”

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

Shiro’s eyes kept glancing at Aldrees’ fingers, something in him burned at being touched. It was a lot like the feeling Keith had been giving him lately, but stronger and the part of him that had been against walking away from Keith was very much against being touched by this other person. But the rest of him didn’t mind, with the lack of attention he’d been getting from Keith it made him feel unwanted and rather insignificant, even if it was his own fault.

 _Leader Shiro._  He liked the sound of it. He liked that he was dwarfed by this other man. Even more he liked the glances he caught Keith throwing their way. “We’ll do are best and are here to help in anyway we can.” Shiro smiled faintly, his voice a little softer than usual.

“We’ll need the bravest soldiers Sawyir has and from the sounds of it, it seems you are at the top of the list, no?”  _Flattery_ , Shiro could lay it on thick when he needed to and he figured why not. It was going to help them all to stroke the egos of those that were on their side, so that’s what he did. But the more he spoke, the more Aldees seemed to take it as permission to touch him. Fingers traced alone his shoulder giving him a little squeeze. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like the rush it sent to his head or to the base of his stomach.

Shiro took a step back, his eyes involuntarily flitting to Keith, wishing his friend were in his usual position to his right while he tried not to notice how Aldees’ fingers remained on his shoulder.

 

**exnorate:**

There was something enticing about the brave paladin. The stories of their victories had inspired and invigorated worlds across the stars. They’d used Voltron as a banner to rally their people, driving the Galra from their planet. Now Aldees was more than interested, and everything about the strange new alien made him feel like a hatchling all over again, dizzy with his first crush. It seemed the paladin was responding, his scent warm and sweet, sparking his attention in the most captivating ways, and whenever Aldees moved closer, it only grew sweeter. It seemed that the  _hoo-mins_  had the same scent receptors the Sawyeer did. It went a long way at bolstering Aldees’s confidence when everything else felt so nervously foreign.

“A soldier is only as good as the squadron who fights by his side,” Aldees said humbly, but he was pleased. He and his men had worked hard for their successes. To have them acknowledged by their heroes was no small reward. “Perhaps, if time permits, you would be willing to tour our fleet? I would like to show you what SawyirR has to offer.”

The duke suddenly frowned in open confusion, and he turned as a rush of territorial anger washed over them, and the Red Paladin was stalking his way to Shiro’s side, eyes narrowed into slits and radiating displeasure.

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

Shiro mumbled an unconvincing, “perhaps.” He really couldn’t think. His head was all messed up. And he could smell Aldees and it was overwhelming, but then another scent was bearing down on him which he recognized immediately. 

“Keith,” the name came out sounding strange; his voice was thick and drawn out. His own hand went to where Aldees had been touching feeling like his hand was still there, but it no longer was. Honestly at this point, Shiro was just confused and overwhelmed and he couldn’t think about anything but the tension between his hips and the fact that his pants seemed tighter.

None of this made sense to him and he felt trapped. “Keith,” he repeated the other paladin’s name because there had to be something wrong with him and he had pushed away the very person he cared the most about. And once Keith was close enough Shiro sidestepped to his right anticipating his arrival and wanting to be near him.

 

**exnorate:**

There was a look of open shock on the alien’s face as Keith slid into place beside Shiro, his arm going around the other man’s waist and pulling him close. It felt so natural, it was as if Keith had done it a thousand times before. Aldrees startled, because for a moment, it had looked like the human’s eyes had flashed gold. “Paladin Keith? Is there something wrong?”

The Sawyeer was almost a head and a half taller than him, but Keith glared him down anyway. To the duke’s complete confusion.

A low rumble rippled through Keith’s chest. If he didn’t know any better, he would say he was growling, but his grip dug into Shiro’s side, not hard enough to hurt, but more than enough to make it clear that he wanted Shiro to feel him.

“We have business.” Keith rasped through clenched teeth.

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

Shiro didn’t offer even a breath of resistance when Keith slid his arm around him. In fact, he actually tucked himself in closer to the other paladin, which may have looked rather strange being that he was a little taller than Keith, but it didn’t feel off. Not at all.

“Keith,” Shiro repeated again because it suddenly felt like it was the only word he knew. Keith seemed to be waiting for Aldrees to give him any excuse to tear into him. But Shiro really didn’t want to cause anymore of a scene. They needed the Sawyeers to respect them and want to fight along side them.

“Yes,” his voice was soft, soothing; meant for Keith despite the fact that he was talking to the Duke. “I’m very sorry to have to cut this short, but this is rather important business and would be best if we worked on it immediately.” His lie was awful, but he wasn’t focused on the words he was speaking, but on how he was saying them as he leaned harder into Keith. “We should go,” he added, this time speaking to Keith, his good hand lifting to the other’s chest and pulling lightly on the fabric to get his attention.

 

**exnorate:**

“Of course, Leader Shiro.” Aldrees said, far more polite than they altogether deserved, but Keith was already dragging Shiro away. He could feel the eyes of the hall on them, including their allies, but he couldn’t find himself to care. Allura hadn’t broken off her conversation with the head diplomat, so Keith took that as a sign that he hadn’t started an intergalactic incident.

Not that he was thinking all that much. He was hard-pressed to say that he was thinking at all.

Yet Keith didn’t stop until he’d found a quiet room, an empty guest room he had to guess, if the lack of security was anything to go by. He tugged Shiro inside and shoved him against the door. Keith couldn’t stop himself, wasn’t sure he would have if he could. He spread his hands across Shiro’s chest, tracing down the long lines of his uniform and savoring the way he shuddered with every exhale. He wouldn’t stop until he’d convinced himself, with total certainty that Shiro was in one piece.

That no one else had touched him.

“I. I…” He swallowed thickly, tried to explain why his fingers were still tangled in the hem of Shiro’s shirt, rumpled now and uneven, but so much  _better_  now that Keith could see where he’d been. “I shouldn’t have…”

But Keith hadn’t moved away.

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

Shiro let himself be drug away, still clinging to Keith’s shirt until they were alone. And once it was just the two of them, he was feeling overwhelmed again. But not in a bad way, but in the way that made him jut his hips out as Keith ran his hands over him and had his eyes all but rolled back as he held his breath trying to fight down feelings he  _shouldn’t_  be having.

“N-no, it’s okay. I needed you. Thanks. I-I know you’re probably still mad at me for leaving and… a-and I’m sorry.” His voice was still thick and slow and he felt  _hot._ He was silent for a while, just looking at Keith watching and feeling him fawn over and grope at every part of him.

“I can smell him on me,” Shiro mumbled and at the mention of it he became more repulsed. It was like it was suffocating him. “I don’t… Can you smell it too?” He feared he was just going crazy, something was obviously wrong with him. But that’s not what he was worried about right now as started tugging at the buttons of his shirt. “Keith, I hate it. I-I can’t breathe.  _Please,”_ he was begging again, but he didn’t care.

What he cared about was how good it felt to have Keith’s weight pressed against him and how  _good_  he smelled right now. “I… I wanna smell like  _you_.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**exnorate:**

Keith growled, a guttural, twisted thing more feral than human as he pinned Shiro down, his hands moving to his hair, tugging his head back just enough that he could drag his teeth across his pulse, and it was - it was too much, too soon.

And not enough at all.

He kept Shiro trapped in place, slowly rewriting his scent. He dragged his palm across every inch of exposed skin, mapping it with his fingertips for the first time. They’d never been this intimate, this obscene, but Keith couldn’t find peace until Shiro’s heart was beating in time with his.

Keith didn’t no how long he stood there, leaning against the wall, Shiro boneless in his arms, but the fire that raced through his nerves had settled into a low simmer, soothed now that his best friend was ( _heresafeMINE_ ) in one piece.

“Shiro, I don’t know what I’m doing,” he whispered, the first few tendrils of fear sharpening his tone. Keith had never lost control of himself like this, never thought he could distrust his own skin. This was different from the revelation of his birthright. When he’d learned he was Galra, it felt like his body had turned against him. This was a descent into madness. Yet he knew one thing for certain.

If Shiro sent him away, it would crush him.

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

“I know…” he mumbled, letting his head fall forward to rest on his friend’s shoulder. He felt a lot better now that the only scent that he could register was Keith’s. And he was realizing how selfish he’d just been by asking the person he thought of as his best friend to do what he’d just let him do. 

He could still feel the scrape of teeth on his throat and it slowed the regulation of his breath. “I think we’re broken, Keith.” His eyes squeezed closed. It felt like he was falling apart and he was sure that he was the reason for Keith’s downfall as well.

“Everything’s changing so fast and I don’t know who I am any more… but I think…” He bit his lip not wanting to admit his feeling. Not now that he was sure he was the one shattering Keith into pieces.

He pushed away again to lean against the door, but was still gripping the front of Keith’s shirt as he slid down to the floor. “I think t-that I’m more  _me_ when I’m with you, but it seems like…” He let out a hard breath like he was about to deliver the worst possible news, and perhaps he was. “It seems like you’re  _less_  you when you’re with me.”

 

**exnorate:**

Keith stumbled forward but recovered quickly, gathering Shiro into his arms, making the most of their position as his legs splayed out in front of them. He carded his fingers through Shiro’s hair, urging him to fall forward with more familiarity than Keith had ever dared. He wasn’t sure if it was bravery or madness, but something had shot through his veins and egged him on. The front of Shiro’s uniform fell open, casting shadows across the deep valleys of his clavicle, darkening the lines of upturned, scarred skin, and Keith wanted his mouth there. He wanted to know what it felt like to taste, to bite.

He inhaled sharply, scent shifting just so, but he looked away. This was… extreme.

“Don’t say that,” Keith scolded, always so eager to come to Shiro’s defense, even when it came by his best friend’s hand. Especially then.

Something had gone wrong. There had to be an explanation. It seemed like they were the only ones affected. The rest of the team seemed to be acting normal, and Keith was filled with both dread and hope at the prospect of returning. He wasn’t sure what would be better, to find out that everyone else was affected, or to find out that they were the only ones.

Keith reached out, carefully closing the buttons on Shiro’s collar, but his touch lingered there, fingers pressing against the slope of Shiro’s adam’s apple. This close he could see the shadows fanning out beneath his long lashes, and god. Shiro was beautiful.

Keith swallowed thickly. “We have to talk to Coran. Get to the Med bay. Something’s wrong. We have to figure this out.”

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

“No,” Shiro shook his head. “No, we need the Sawyeers.” Though it was true that he was feeling better, he still didn’t feel  _normal_. But he couldn’t let them mess-up this opportunity by taking away half the team. “You should back and join the others, just tell them I’m not feeling well. You won’t even have to lie.”

Without even a thought he bunched in closer to Keith, his forehead resting on his shoulder. He couldn’t get enough of the paladin and it  _scared_  him.  _Terrified_  him how much the thought of someone else near him made his stomach twist in pain. “You’ll be fine to go back as long as I’m not there, so I’ll… I’ll just wait here until the… gala… party… thing is over.”

Shiro offered a weak smile, telling himself to push Keith away simply to make him listen, but was unable to actually do it. “I’ll be fine. I promise. Just go, okay? You’ll do great. And maybe… try to avoid Aldrees.”

 

**exnorate:**

“If they’re behind this, I’ll make them pay.” Keith swore, anger hardening his tone, and his grip tightened just that much more. It was an irrational and dangerous line of thought that could end up costing them an ally. The Sawyeer wouldn’t have had a chance to attack Shiro in any way, not without affecting everyone else in their crew. But Keith was looking to make someone pay, the idea that someone hurt his Shiro was getting under his skin. He needed to regroup and refocus. The mission always should have taken priority. Yet it felt like his entire world had tilted as it spun wildly out of orbit, and Shiro was his new sun.

“Let me get you back to the ship.”

Except Keith knew that if he got Shiro to safety, he would never leave.

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

“Hey,” Shiro touched the sharp angle of Keith’s jaw, letting his fingers fall and trace down a path similar to the one Keith’s mouth had written on him moments ago. “You and I both know that this is  _not_  their fault. We’ve been damaged for a while… it’s just more noticeable now.”

He could feel heat rolling off Keith’s skin and the place where his fingers were settled seemed to buzz. “I’d feel better being closer to you and if I let you take me to the ship, you won’t want to leave either. You need to be here.”

Shiro knew he was right in insisting Keith rejoin the rest of the team, but he was worried. Not for himself, but for Keith. “We just need to get through tonight,” despite the strange feelings going on in his own head, he radiated calmness as he spoke. He knew if he could relax himself it would help Keith, so he kept talking; doing his best to temporarily fix them both. There was no way he was going to risk losing his one real friend by letting him go out there with such fire in his eyes. “After that Coran will figure out what’s happened to us and we’ll be fine.” His voice was soft—breathy—sounding almost foreign as he gripped the collar of Keith’s shirt. “We are going to be okay—me and you—just like always.”

With a sigh, Shiro finally let go of the other paladin, realizing his hand had migrated upwards and his fingers were now twisted loosely in raven locks. “You just need to keep your temper and I need to stay here. If you start getting upset, just do what I do…” He paused around his words, knowing he’d never told Keith about this before, “Think about the day you beat my piloting record during training.” The memory had Shiro’s lips tilting upwards, “One month at Garrison and you were already better than me. I didn’t think you had it in you… but I’ve never doubted you since.”

 

**exnorate:**

It hurt to hear Shiro talking like that. Keith didn’t want to think of themselves as  _damaged_. He didn’t want to think there was anything wrong with wanting to stay by Shiro’s side, but the hard bite of paranoia was impossible to miss, and the quick bursts of anger reminded Keith too much of when he was younger and lashing out felt like the only way to cope. Back then, it had driven away support when he sorely needed them, and alienated an already struggling boy. He’d hurt people he hadn’t meant to. Keith never wanted to go back to that.

But Shiro’s voice was like a balm across his frayed nerves, the rolling timber of his voice as hypnotic as any spell. It had always been Shiro who could keep him focused, but now it felt like Shiro was the only thing holding him down, his anchor in a raging storm, and Keith fell into him too easily, until their hearts beat in unison. 

It felt  _good_. It felt right, everywhere they touched, like Shiro was made for him, made to fit against him perfectly. A warm flush of pride colored his features, the monster beneath his skin tamed with gentle words and a steady hand, and Keith was falling before he realized it. He kissed Shiro, soft and sweet but hungry, so goddamn hungry. Not Keith’s first kiss, but the only one that felt like it mattered. Holding on until Shiro was a trembling mess beside him and it-

Keith pulled back like he’d been electrocuted, his eyes too wide and drawn to the dark pink flush across Shiro’s lips. He didn’t know what he said, stuttering out something that could have been an apology or could have been anything at all, and stumbled out the room with his head still spinning.

He didn’t look back.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**sheithfromvoltron:**

Even after he left, Shiro could still taste Keith’s lips on his own. Could still feel the  _want_  that rippled through his body from the kiss. They’d always been close, but there had never been anything romantic between them.  _Sure, he thought about Keith a lot when they were apart… and the main thing that kept him going the two times he was taken by the Galarian empire was the thought that he needed to get back to Keith. Keith needed him._ But now it seemed like it was more Shiro who needed Keith…

Resisting every urge to go after Keith and ask him what the hell that was about, he allowed himself to tip to the side, then rolled unto his stomach. He let out something akin to a whine, suddenly feeling  _cold_. Alone.  _Lost_. He hated this.

He hated not knowing what was going on. He hated that Keith was hurting. But most of all he hated how much he already missed him. Missed the way their mouths fit together. Missed the feeling of Keith’s fingers in his hair. Missed the way his own fingers had twisted into Keith’s shirt for that brief moment.

Sharp stings started shooting up his arm and when he lifted his head there where teeth marks on the back of his wrist. In his frustration he’d been biting himself and now four little pricks of blood where looking back at him. With a groan he sat up again, pulling his knees up to him and resting his head on his unbitten arm.

* * *

The rest of the night had drug by so slowly, he began thinking they’d forgotten him. It really hadn’t been a good time for him to be alone. And when Coran finally knocked on door, Shiro was wrapped in some scratchy fabric that he assumed was a blanket, mumbling quietly to himself.

“I want Keith,” he whispered, shrugging the blanket off as he stood and wiped at his tired eyes following Coran back to the ship.

 

**exnorate:**

The automated defense systems were online, but there was a notable absence aboard the ship. Even though it was large and imposing, it had become home, and the fact that the rest of the crew was on-planet could not go amiss. 

It seemed that Coran had anticipated Shiro’s request, because Keith was waiting for them in the healing chambers, his arms crossed over his chest and an aura of dark disapproval hovering around him like a cloud. It faded the moment he saw Shiro, guilt and relief fighting across his features with too much honesty.

He moved like he meant to take a step forward, then flinched and returned to his original position.

Coran looked between them, his mustache twisting. It did nothing to dampen his spirit. “So. What I gather is… this isn’t  _normal_  human behavior?”

Keith scowled, and like he was getting his second wind, he scowled harder. “No. We don’t know what’s going on.”

“Alright. Well, a few tests won’t hurt anyone.” 

Coran gestured for Shiro to enter one of the healing pods, and did the same for Keith. Keith struggled to catch the other paladin’s eye, but he went away willingly. It seemed an exercise in futility. According to Coran, they were the same as they’d always been.

“That’s not possible.” Keith was the first to protest.

Coran only held his hands up in defeat. “The readings are right here. I mean, the elevated Glaxion level is slightly higher, but that’s on par with cyclical levels. We don’t know much about humans, but… Nothing off with what we’ve seen from  _you two_.”

“Us two?”

“Well the other paladins don’t have Glavion readings at all.”

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

Just the sight of Keith made Shiro feel like he could function again. The dullness in his eyes vanished. He stood a little straighter. His frown wasn’t as prominent. And his heart… it pumped with just a bit more force.

He went into the pod obediently, knowing the sooner he got it over with. The sooner he could see Keith again. 

He could  _feel_  Keith’s confusion, it made his chest tighten. He’d been so sure there was something wrong with them… but maybe it was all in their heads. He had gradually shifted closer and closer to Keith as Coran explained how ‘nothing’ was wrong and now he was so near to the other paladin that their shoulders were nearly brushing.

_ ‘Well the other paladins don’t have Glavion readings at all.’ _

“Glaxion? Is that a bacteria or something?”

“I, well, I don’t know. But it’s nothing to worry about. You’ll go through your cycle’s like usual and then you’ll be good until the next one.” Coran didn’t seem to share their concern Shiro could feel burning in both of them. “I’m not sure why this seems to be new information to you,” Coran’s eyes drifted between them, settling on Shiro before he began shutting down the pods, “it’s rather late for this to be either of your first presentations.” 

Keith’s frustration seemed to be leeching into Shiro’s mood. “Why do you keep saying ‘cycle’ like we know what you mean?”  _Why couldn’t things just be simple?! H_ e scoffed to himself, glancing down and noticing something… odd.

At some point he must have taken Keith’s hand, or maybe it was the other way around, but either way Shiro’s fingers had somehow tucked into Keith’s palm and his thumb was drawing slow circles around the back of his hand. He knew he should have stopped but he didn’t, it was calming him, and it didn’t seem to be bothering Keith.

 

**exnorate:**

Like a switch had been flipped, Keith exhaled deeply, his shoulders sagging as he laced his fingers with Shiro’s. It changed something at his core, made the tension in his muscles unravel with lazy satisfaction. Something was wrong, something Coran couldn’t see, but if Shiro was by his side, it felt like Keith could get through it. And then maybe they could face what had happened at the palace, together.

“I - you know, the ahlan knoll to your Zuyre? Riding the smoking Crolyx? A twirl-a-whirl at the Pajt sphere, if you’ll pardon my manners?” Coran said, wiggling his eyebrows, but he sobered when neither of them looked like they understood anything he’d said. ”Isn’t that why you presented yourselves to Duke Aldrees as a mated pair?”

For the first time, Coran sounded frustrated, and it looked like confusion was contagious. Keith shrank in on himself, considering. 

“I- no. He apologized because he thought..”

Coran twirled the edge of his mustache, considering the variables. “I mean, this is a well-documented phenomenon among many species, Galra included. It’s just biology. It’s what the Glaxion cycle does.”

And all at once, Keith felt like he’d been punched in the gut. The blood slowly drained from his features. Something the Galra did that humans didn’t. Something they could have done to Shiro. He pulled away from Shiro, his mouth gone dry with a new sort of horror. “That’s why we’re acting like this? Because of the Galra?”

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

“What are you talking about?!” Shiro groaned, pushing his fingers to his temple, the other hand halting it’s movements on Keith, but not letting go. “We’re not a pair… well, we—no. We’re  _not_  ‘mated.’ No one’s hopping any knolls or twirling any spheres! Something is wrong and you need to fix it!”

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, Shiro. There are plenty, well not  _plenty,_ but there are a few cases when your Alpha is,” he drew rings around Keith in the air, “on the small side. And yes, Keith, if this really isn’t something you humans do as well, it is certainly because of the Galra. The Galra that’s in _your_ blood. And Shiro’s. Though his wasn’t there to begin with I’m guessing. Likely from the time you were captured and got that arm you have there.”

Shiro cringed, he’d everything the Galra had done before was bad, but now. Now he knew they had  _ruined_  him. “What do we do? Can we stop it? What’s going to happen? Is… Is this as bad as it’s going to get?” He was still squeezing Keith’s hand. He could feel his heart beat from how tightly he was holding. And it seemed to mirror his own. “What made you say that we are mated?” his voice quiet and distant. Thinking about Keith’s lips on his. Thinking about who  _right_  it had felt. About how much he hoped it wasn’t the last time…

 

**exnorate:**

Coran’s expression softened, the significance of the change coming to life. It was difficult to remember sometimes that he wasn’t surrounded by shapeshifters anymore. “It’ll be alright, Shiro. If we can’t find a way to reverse it then we’ll, well we’ll help you deal with it.”

Then his mouth pinched and he wiggled his nose. It grew two sizes too big than shrunk to about the same shape as any Sawyeer’s, and he nodded thoughtfully. “And it’s all over your smell. That’s why I’m guessing the Sawyeers offered a new room for you two. Very polite they are here, good to know some things stay the same after ten thousand  years.” He cleared his throat and tapped his nose, letting it return to normal. “Considering the duke’s formal apology, it might be uh- easier, if you didn’t try to clear things up. Wouldn’t want to embarrass him. Their codes of etiquette can be very strict. I think the  _beheadings_  went out of style when I was a lad, but one can never be too sure, would be a shame to lose the duke.”

To Keith, it all felt like rambling, and he could barely keep up with Coran’s explanation. He removed his hand from Shiro’s grip to scrub his face, didn’t even seem aware that he was doing it. 

This was the Galra’s fault. The Galra and their sick experiments. They twisted Shiro into something inhuman, took him apart and put him back in the worst sort of way. They were behind everything. That  _kiss_.

Keith thought he was going to be sick.

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

Coran was too laid back about this and it was  _maddening_. He wanted to scream; to yell; to hit something, but he knew that wouldn’t help the situation. “Fine, we won’t tell anyone that we’re not together. …as long as you don’t tell the rest of the team about  _our situation_  until you and Allura figure out a way to fix m—us.”

He didn’t want to talk about this anymore. He felt sick. Self-conscious.  _Violated_. He still didn’t understand what exactly was wrong with them, but he did understand that for now there would be no  _fixing_  it. This was too much. And Keith pulling his hand away had made it worse. “I’ll just be in  _our_  room, I guess!” He rolled his eyes, not bothering to wait for Keith despite the fact the gnawing he felt in his stomach as he walked back to the castleship’s exit.

 

**exnorate:**

Keith could feel Shiro’s name crawling up his throat, a scream begging to be released, but he held it back just the same. It took all the willpower he possessed, and there was almost nothing left when he tried to turn away. Only stubbornness forced him to face Coran, his features bleak with resolve. “What other side-effects are we going t have to deal with?”

Coran shook his head unhappily. “I’m sorry. I wish I could tell you.”

~scene break~

Eventually Keith found the guest room they’d been assigned, though it took some help. The staff were incredibly polite, and a quick visit to the pantry told him that the rest of the paladins were safe and sound (and that apparently Hunk had garnered more fans of his cooking). There might have been a time where he’d consider joining them, but tonight, all he could think about was Shiro. 

Shiro and everything that had changed between them.

Their room was spacious - to put it mildly. Decadently decorated and almost embarrassingly luxurious, it was large enough to fit two of his desert shacks.  _Two and a half_  even. It had adjoining rooms for all their needs, like a seven star hotel, but only one bed. Keith stared at that for a long time.

He cleared his throat before tentatively calling out, “Shiro? Are you here?”

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

Shiro heard Keith come in, but didn’t speak up until Keith did. He rapped on the glass-like surface of the door he was sitting beside to let him know he was on the balcony. He just needed space. To get away from the team, from people and aliens, just away from  _anyone…_  Keith fell into each of those categories, but he still wanted him close by. So when he was within reach, Shiro pulled at his hand, “Sit with me.  _Please_.”

A lot of thoughts were going through his head, but two of them weren’t as fleeting as the others. The first, that he was a terrible, awful, failure of a person because part of him was glad that Keith was going through this with him. He didn’t want to be alone. And Keith made a horrible situation, slightly less so. The second, was their kiss.  _Had it been a side effect of this Glaxion thing… or something he would have done despite it?_

Since it was probably best not to share such a thought as the first one, he decide to voice the second one. “Did you mean it?” he asked, his voice sounding like it may break at any second. “When you, kissed me, did you mean it?” He really wanted the answer to be yes, but would accept it either way. “It’s fine if you didn’t… I-I just we’ve never had that short of relationship and… and I can’t read you as well with all of this going on, so I need you to  _tell_  me.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**exnorate:**

Keith knew there was something  _unnatural_  about him, whatever Glaxions may be, whatever an alpha supposedly was, but the moment he saw Shiro, it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and Keith could breathe freely again. Tension drained from his side, and even though he told himself not to, he still hurried to the other paladin’s side, intertwining their fingers like it was all he’d been thinking about throughout the day. 

It had been terrible at the gala without Shiro. Keith was distracted at best, vicious at worst. His answers had been terse and unfocused, and if they hadn’t been from different planets and miraculously unaware of social conduct, the Sawyeer would’ve probably thought him incredibly rude. Keith understood their sympathy better now. This was what they’d meant when they referred to his absent mate.

He looked down at their hands, running his thumb along the curve of Shiro’s metal palm, a reminder of what had happened earlier that day. Yet no matter what Keith did, it seemed like everything reminded him of earlier. And now, Keith didn’t have any good answer to tel Shiro.

“I don’t know.” He whispered after too long, squeezing his eyes shut. “I don’t know what I feel.”

He paused, weighing his thoughts, before he confessed, “I used to… Back at the Garrison, I used to. But thinks changed after - Kerberos. Voltron. It’s not the same anymore.”

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

Shiro nodded, he could feel Keith’s uncertainty like it burrowing into his skin, but not sure if it was because of the Glaxion thing or their friendship. Either way, he understood because maybe, right now, things like a kiss when they were both upset aren’t important.

He leaned his head on Keith’s shoulder  _(friends’s do that, right)_ and watched the sky for a while. Inky black with pinpricks of light and color. Full of worlds and life that people back home would never know of.

 _Home_. They were so far from there. But the sky was the same. Different stars. Different worlds. Different galaxies. But they all called the same sky their home.

And some how, with all these differences, this, right here, right now,  _felt_  like home. It with that very realization that Shiro finally understood what people meant that maybe home wasn’t a place. But a feeling… A person. 

_Maybe home… was Keith._

“You know, I never apologized. For leaving. For not saying goodbye…” He sighed, not wanting to mess up admitting this, but he wanted Keith to know this. “It was too hard. I knew there was a possibility I wouldn’t comeback and knowing that if I had tried to say goodbye to you… it wouldn’t have been able to leave.”

 

**exnorate:**

Keith inhaled sharply, nearly keeping for jerking in place. His brow furrowed as he squeezed his eyes shut. “Is that you or the Glaxion talking?”

It felt like the wrong thing to say as soon as he said it. It was a familiar feeling that he experienced at the worst sort of time, it had happened more frequently when he was younger, coming almost every time he spoke to someone. It happened a lot when he’d first met Shiro, when he was trying to figure out what the upperclassman had wanted from him, until it became abundantly clear that Shiro was just a good guy. A good guy with a terrible sense of humor, and the most amazing smile Keith had ever seen.

Now it felt like he was walking on crushed glass, and every step cut deeper.

“Shiro we have to talk about this.” He said, voice strained with hurt. “We have to figure out- what we’ll do.”

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

There it was again, that same urge to walk away as he’d had last night. But this time he wouldn’t give into it. He straightened up and pulled his hand away from Keith. “Does it matter? It’s a part of us now,  _isn’t it_?” he spat his words rather than spoke them. Immediately feeling awful for speaking to Keith like that, especially since he was  _right_. He shouldn’t be admitting things like this if he wasn’t sure how real it was.

“What’s there to talk about? We’re annoyed and clingy and jealous. It’s pretty simple.” He glared at the sky, feeling like it had betrayed him; tricked him into being sentimental. “So when it comes to Voltron and working with the team, we just have to suck it up and ignore our ‘feelings.’ We can’t trust them.”

That walk away feeling was strong now and he was pretty sure Keith could feel it. “And we can’t trust each other, not out words at least. I think they’re too easily influence by this  _thing_. So it’s probably best if we spent as little time together as possible.” Shiro scoffed at himself, these were tough words coming from the guy who half a varga ago was all but whimpering in some alien guest room because he missed this damn person next to him.

 

**exnorate:**

Keith flinched like he’d been hit, the disappointment on his face too honest before he could reign in his response. Slowly,  _painfully_ , forced his expression to soften. Shiro was right. Shiro was always right. They needed distance until they could sort this out, and if they couldn’t, they needed to deal with it. The Galra weren’t going to disappear just because they wanted them to. They were so close. Home was  _so close_. All they had to do was get through this.

Yet like someone had covered him in cellophane, Shiro spun in blues and purples, unhappiness painted like starlight across his skin, and Keith had to ball his hands into fists to keep himself from reaching out. “How are we going to do that?”He asked, tone carefully neutral. “They think we’re mated, or whatever. You heard Coran. They gave us a  _room_.”

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

“Fine, when we’re in public, we’ll act… however mated pairs are supposed to act. The team probably won’t notice since it’s not like we weren’t close before this happened.” He knew he was hurting Keith with how cold he’d turned now, but what else could they do. They needed the Sawyeers and if that meant putting up with these weird Glaxion emotions to keep up appearances, then that’s what they’d do.

“Then when we’re not around anyone, we stay away. So maybe you should you just bunk with Lance or something?” But even as he said that, he knew it wasn’t an option because that meant making a cover story for  _why_ Keith needed somewhere to stay. Thing were tough enough now without bringing in the rest of the team. “Or this place is big enough… we’ll just pick sides and I’ll sleep on the couch.”

 

**exnorate:**

Close. They had been, and had that been because of the Glaxions too? It was an ungenerous thought, and Keith did his best to push it to the back of his mind.

He could compartmentalize and move on. That might have been Shiro’s specialty, but Keith had learned a few tricks over the years. It was just a little more difficult than he expected. He’d had a crush on Shiro for almost as long as he’d known him, just one of those undeniable, indisputable facts. The sun was hot, the desert was dusty, and Keith wanted to hold Takashi Shirogane’s hand for the rest of his natural life. He’d cared about Shiro for just as long, and even if their time from before should’ve remained out of the question, it was hard to detangle his doubt from memories that should’ve been above it.

“I’ll take the couch.” Keith offered instead. “It’s fine, really.”

And that should have been that. They had a game plan of sorts. They had the best resources available working towards a cure. For now, that would have to be enough. 

Keith made to step towards the balcony exit, but he hesitated before he could get that far. “And Shiro? This… It doesn’t change who you are. You’re more than what they did to you. And that’s not the Glaxion talking.”

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

He wanted to argue about the couch, that he should be there and not the bed, but he barely had the will to move right now. He could have swore he saw the life drain from Keith’s eyes as he said how they should deal with this all and it  _hurt_. It felt like he’d just stabbed himself in the chest. So he just let it go.

Shirp’s lips pursed listening to Keith. He’d never deserved Keith. Not as a friend. And definitely not as a ‘mate.’ Keith was strong and smart and when he cared about someone he cared so damn much. And he never expected anything in return. That’s what had always killed Shiro.

Whenever he’d something for Keith, it seemed to simply blow his mind. Like that jacket he got him for his birthday. He’d seen the confusion in Keith’s eyes, and heard it in his voice, that not only did he remember, but he bought him something.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, but not loud enough for Keith to hear. He’d meant what he said about not being able to say goodbye to him and that feeling was back. Something about this felt final. Like nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

The bed was luxurious and comfortable and seemed to be made of the finest fabrics. The blankets were heavy and warm, perfect for curling up under. But Shiro couldn’t sleep.

He could smell Keith, even when he tried pulling the covers over his head to block it out. The scent pulled at his chest and drug him out of bed. Treading quietly to the couch, he put a hand on Keith’s shoulder, only able to see his vague outline in the darkness.

“Keith?” he pushed a little, squeezing Keith’s bicep. “Keith, I know I said we need to stay separate…” Not sure if Keith was even awake, Shiro started explaining, “And I still think that’s what we should do, but… I-I can’t sleep. I  _miss_ you.” He sucked in a sharp breath, before adding his question. “Could…could you just come lay with me?”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**exnorate:**

This was supposed to be some kind of reprieve. They were experiencing true luxury, with servants only a bell away and finest clothing available on the entire planet provided as gifts. Even though Keith kept his bayard at his side at all times, he was impressed. Yet neither of them could enjoy it. They prepared for bed without a word, each lost in their own thoughts or silenced by shame. It was impossible to tell either way, but Keith was relieved when the lights went out. He’d turned away from Shiro with a half-hearted ‘good night’, turned into the back of the couch, pointedly facing away from the bed, and then - nothing.

Keith had slept on third-hand mattresses with moth-eaten blankets. He’d faced the eerie silences of the desert and her biting cold. Keith thought he could sleep through anything. Yet no matter how mentally and physically exhausted he was, rest wouldn’t come. He closed his eyes and forced his breathing steady, but all he could think about was the steady beat of Shiro’s pulse and how unfairly far away it was.

He didn’t move when Shiro got out of bed, didn’t move when Shiro’s footsteps drew nearer, but when Shiro reached for him, he breathed out a sigh of relief so deep, it echoed through his bones.

“Yeah,” he said, not even pretending to second-guess Shiro. “Yeah, I can do that.”

But he was the one pulling Shiro to bed, his hand wrapped around the other paladin’s wrist, and he could feel that pulse now, strong and steady against his fingertips. The scent of him soothed him, spoke to instincts older than Keith that were buried deep in his mind, and when he fell into bed, he brought Shiro with him.

It was like sinking into a cloud, fabric almost too smooth against his skin. Maybe they should have been more careful, more distant, but Keith kept his arms wrapped around Shiro until he could wrap himself around him, spooning him from behind. It was so easy to bury his face in Shiro’s throat, nosing against the soft skin that spread into his shoulder. The pajamas the Sawyeer had given them were cool against his skin and smooth against the curve of Shiro’s spine. He fit against Keith like a missing puzzle piece, their legs tangled together, and it was all Keith could hope for and so much more. The best part of all was his mate was happy, the lightness in his scent shifting into something mellow and sweet, always so sweet, and Keith wanted to know what he tasted like.

He closed his eyes.

“Is this okay?” He asked, voice a hint too rough. His hand rested on top of Shiro’s metal arm, fingers gently tracing the back of his palm. “Does it hurt?”

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

Shiro had been sure it would take some convincing. He’d hurt Keith. Pushed him away when what he needed was someone beside him. That was his worst feat… and Shiro  _knew_  that. He’d seen it during the Trials of Marmora. He’d done it anyway.

And yet, Keith had taken him back.

The bed could have been made of nails and still Shiro would not have hesitated in following Keith into it; would have happily laid like this on a mattress filled barbed wire and not felt a breath of pain. They’d never been this close to each other—had never touched  _this much_ —but nothing about it felt strange.

In all honestly, it was really the only thing that had felt  _right_  in a long time.

Shiro could feel sleep trying to take him, just before Keith spoke up making a small smile slip across his lips at the question. Of course he’d ask if it was alright once they were already twisted together.

Their bodies were already touching in nearly every possible place. He could feel every contour of Keith’s lean muscular frame pressing against him. Could feel the brush of Keith’s breath caressing the back of his neck. Could feel the steady thump of Keith’s heart and how it matched his own, almost like they we’re trying to get even  _closer_.

“No, it’s not okay.” Shiro would have taken more than this and so he tried to, pressing back—closer, tighter—into Keith. He swore that for a moment he could feel Keith’s lips on his skin, making his stomach blissfully drop and his voice a bit more strained. “It’s perfect.” 

 

**exnorate:**

Too many people had walked away when Keith wished they would stay, but there had only been one who’d come back, one who’d wanted to stay. Shiro didn’t understand how easy it was to forgive someone after so many years of rejection, and Keith was too relieved to bother putting into words. All that mattered right now was the warmth that seeped through Shiro’s clothes, and how he sagged against Keith in relief. 

It was enough to muffle Keith’s mind, a dream he never thought could come to be. He’d buried it down when he was too young to no better, and ;earned to keep it leashed when they raced across the stars. Fearless, vicious Shiro, who too selfless and too generous for his own good. Keith could never imagine keeping him, but he’d wanted so badly to hold him, even for one night. 

Keith didn’t want to think it was because of the poison in their veins. He just wanted this to be right.

“You’re perfect,” he whispered in the soft skin of Shiro’s throat, so soft it was almost like he didn’t want anyone to hear him. Keith swallowed once, twice. He’d never hesitated, but in the dark, it took him a second to find his courage. “Shiro, where are you going after this?”

He paused, bullying the words into an order that made sense when hope choked the air from his lungs. “I know… Hunk and Lance talk about going home. Pidge won’t abandon her family…”

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

Shiro slowly untangled his limbs from Keith, leaving his skin a hundred times colder at the lack of contact, But he wasn’t going anywhere; quietly, he began shifting; rolling over so that he and Keith were face to face. The thought to answer Keith’s question was put on hold as he relined their bodies up and pushed his knee between Keith’s, positioning himself so that the backs of their calves touched and his other leg was flush with the front of Keith’s.

“I don’t know, really. I’d kind of figured I’d hang around until you graduated, try to keep you out of trouble, but I guess I messed that up when I left…” Shiro paused to think for another minute, using that time to again try and get closer to Keith. His good hand carefully moving to rest on Keith’s hip, pushing the bottom of his shirt up a little so that their skin could touch.

“I think I want to travel for a while. You know, explore our own planet once the rest of the universe is out of reach.” He could feel the burn of a blush sweeping from the tips of his ears and across his cheeks, the smile that had been faint on his features ever since they fell into bed grew ever so slightly. Acting like the thought had just occurred to him, though it was something he’d idly fantasized about all too often, he added, “It won’t really be that fun to do alone… so if you… if you don’t have any plans… I wouldn’t mind having company.”

 

**exnorate:**

Keith inhaled sharply, holding his breath before he realized what he was doing. It was almost too much. A part of him froze in the moment, unsure what he was allowed to do, but a stronger, more insistent urge welled deep in his chest, urging him closer. When Shiro moved, he was there to atch him, carefully dragging his leg against the curve of Shiro’s calf. There was so much he wanted to see, to feel. There were stories written in the lines of Shiro’s skin, terrible tragedies that Keith wished he could rewrite, but he wanted to know all of them, to take Shiro apart on his hands and mouth, to make Shiro his in every way that mattered.

It was a dizzying prospect, his scent shifting with need, and with his mate (his because Shiro had always felt like his on some level, since the very beginning, since they were young and reckless and far too brave to slow down) warm and safe in his arms, it almost seemed possible.

He slowly traced his fingers down the side of Shiro’s face, fingertips just ghosting over the petal pink of his lips.

Keith just wished he knew how much was real.

“Do you think we’ll get to keep the lions?” He said, half-joking. If they were going to retire, they’d probably have to. Keith understood that, but it would hurt. He loved Red. She was so much more than a machine.

But Keith sobered, carefully tucking Shiro under his chin, his hand moving to scratch across his scalp. Keith didn’t even think to ask for permission. “I was thinking of helping Pidge find her family first, but after…?” He swallowed. “Yeah. Yeah that’d be great.”

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

“I don’t know if they’ll want us to, but I doubt they’ll be able to keep Red away from you.” He knew Keith had formed a strong bond with his lion, everyone on the team knew that, but Shiro also knew from experience how magnetic Keith was once he let you in. He’d felt how  _impossible_  it was to stay away. Even before this whole Glaxion mess, he’d felt Keith’s pull. It had been what kept him going that year with the Galra.

And that’s what made all of this so hard.

He could barely breath thanks to Keith’s answer and fingers in his hair. He was happy. Surely Keith meant it, surely it wasn’t just the sickness in his skin words taunting Shiro with something that would never happen. But for now it was all he had and so he believed it was real. Believed it with every part of his soul as he lay with his best friend’s fingers combing through his hair.

He could have slept with how good this felt. How right and real and perfect. It was intoxicating, like a dream too good to be real. The only interruption was when noise slipped from the deepest part of Shiro’s throat and with an embarrassed gasp, he realized it had been a moan.

 _Maybe he didn’t hear it_.

But he could sense that he’d clearly heard; he could smell the change in Keith’s blood. It made him burrow his face deeper against Keith’s neck and pull the blanket up to hide the blush on his skin. “I can’t do this, Keith,” his voice was weak. Uneven.  _Desperate_. He knew they needed to tone things down, but he didn’t want to. “I know I said that we need to stay away and maybe some of this  _is_  the Glaxion talking, but I know a lot of this is me—the real me—and I just… I can’t stay away from you.” He took a deep breath, inhaling his best friend trying to burn his scent in his lungs while he hid under the covers. “I  _can’t_. It. will. kill me.”

 

**exnorate:**

Keith made to move away, concern always so quick to register when Shiro was involved. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his best friend, but his partner wasn’t asking him to back down. His words raced through his mind, drawing heat that rippled like silk across his skin, stealing the air from his lungs, and Keith’s grip tightened, just a little, just enough to tug on the soft fringe of Shiro’s hair, so good for holding on to, for pulling. He’d thought about this before, shameful filthy fantasies of Shiro approaching him between the rows of the library, or when they were the last ones in the training arena locker room and all he could hear was the sound of Shiro’s shower going off, three stalls.

He was drunk on old memories, fantasies breathed new life as he finally unwrapped them, but thought of how pretty Shiro would be on his knees didn’t compare to having him looking up at Keith from his thick dark lashes, and the heady musk of his scent.

“Shiro…” Keith didn’t recognize himself, a growl twisting around the sound of the other paladin’s name, but he didn’t crowd his partner, not yet. He could feel his self-control slippng through his fingers, fear still sharp like steel in the back of his throat. If this was a mistake, there would be no going back.

But Shiro was promising him the world after so long, and Keith was just one man. “If you let me, I’ll take everything from you.”

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

This was extreme. Dangerous.  _Reckless._  And more than anything else… Shiro  _wanted_  this.

He reached up,  removing Keith’s hand from his hair. He could feel fire already burning under Keith’s fingertips and he wanted to know what it felt like to be touched by him. Guiding the other paladin, he moved their hands under his shirt and pressed his burning palm to his chest and slide it up to the scars above his heart.

His heart was racing; hammering against their hands like if it tried hard enough it could break free of it’s cage of ribs. “I know.” Shiro’s eyes were closed, his breath shaking; not from fear, but anticipation. “I’m yours, Keith. Take whatever you want.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**exnorate:**

It was like a damn had broken, taking all of Keith’s not inconsiderable will power and draining him completely, but surged forward, dragging Shiro into a kiss. Needy and demanding, Keith was a starving man granted mercy, but was still so tightly leashed even in his moment of relief. He kept Shiro pinned beneath him, taking him apart with tongue and teeth in long measure strokes, slow and overwhelming like they had all the time in the world, but Keith wouldn’t let him go for even a second.

His hands stroked down the long length of Shiro’s body, rucking up his shirt to slide down his chest. His fingers fanned across his ribs, over tightly packed muscle and enviable strength. Shiro was built like a machine, power rippling through him with every shudder, but he was sweet and open beneath his alpha, and it was the ultimate high. Keith couldn’t stop touching him, moving down to his belly, around his slender waist then back up again. He didn’t know where to put his hands, didn’t know how he could want everything at once, and when he pulled away he was dizzy and breathless, panting against his mate’s lips.

Shiro Shiro  _Shiro_ , like a mantra and a curse, it was all he could think, all he wanted to feel, and Keith kissed him lower, forcing his head back until he could lick a wet stripe down the hollow of his throat.

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

Keith’s touch was addicting and it was all Shiro could do to just lay there and let the other paladin explore his every line and curve. He’d never been touched like this before; never felt this wanted. He wondered quietly if Keith had known that their kiss early had been his first. Though it wasn’t from lack of opportunity, there had been several who had wanted him, but Shiro was always too focused on training and work for any sort of relationship like that.

_Until Keith._

Keith had been the first person he’d genuinely  _wanted_ , but he’d always seemed out of reach. When they met Keith simply needed a friend, someone who would stick with him, and Shiro had always been willing to give him that. But the weeks had added up to a year and then the next year was coming to a close and Shiro found himself wanting more; wanting everything Keith would give… but people always wanted things from Keith and he couldn’t do that to him. It was for that reason that he locked those feelings down, content to just be friends with the promise he’d never push him into that.

Not unless Keith asked.

And now not only was he asking, he was  _telling_. He could smell the desire in Keith’s blood, could taste it on his lips, and feel it all through his body. His teeth and tongue saying it so loudly it was all Shiro could hear. Though afraid of shattering the moment, he risked speaking; a quiet, whole-hearted plead to his mate; to his alpha (whatever that meant). “Don’t stop.”

His words were a pant as he kissed at the top of Keith’s head while attention was given to his neck. His hips lifted just slightly, pushing more against Keith’s frame which was set a top him. Shiro was certain the only galarian part of himself involved in this was his arm as he worked his own shirt off, giving the other paladin more to see; more to touch and feel; gave him more permission; more freedom; more trust. More everything.

“Please, Keith.” He’d wanted this since before he left, so even if the Glaxion was somehow involved it was only to embolden him; make him more honest of what he wanted. “Take it all, I want this…” He smiled, nodding around his gasps and quiet moans of Keith’s name that refused to be held back. “I want you.”

 

**exnorate:**

Keith whined, hating to be separated even for a moment longer, but it was well worth the wait to have Shiro writhing beneath him, calling his name so sweetly. Keith held him down, grinding against him in a dizzying rhythm, the sharp cut of his hips pressing hard against his. 

It was like the sweetest gift had been unraveled before him, and Keith watched in stunned silence as Shiro was stripped bare. He hesitated, fingers skimming across the lines that marred his flesh, jagged shadows painted across the indents of his skin. It was impossible to tell where the worst of it ended, old scars overlapping in vicious, unforgiving strokes. Keith ran his fingers across a particularly vicious mark along Shiro’s clavicle, where some kind of jagged blade had punctured repeatedly. For a moment, all Keith could see was red. Anger bled into his scent, metallic and sharp like spilled blood, and in the space between heartbeats, his eyes flashed gold.

But when Keith moved forward, his lips skimming the mark, he was gentle, like he thought Shiro could shatter if he pushed too hard. Like Shiro was more precious than he deserved to hold.

“You’re beautiful, Takashi,” he whispered, kissing along the fringes of his mark and covering Shiro with his body. “You’re so beautiful.”

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

Normally Shiro could hold his own when it came to confidence, but now his body—his scars—that was something he had a hard time owning. He didn’t remember how most of the came to be, though sometimes he got flashes of memories that took his breath away reminding him how much they’d hurt and feeling like his wounds were torn open again, but that was it. And for the most part he didn’t want to remember. He didn’t want one more thing haunting his dreams. He didn’t want to be anymore broken.

But Keith had never looked at him like he was damaged, not even now with his marks on display he didn’t show pity or pull away. And it helped. He gave Keith a small smile as he looked up at him, watching the way his mate seemed to be taking all of him in; like he couldn’t get enough. But the longer he looked the more his eyes changed—got colder, sharper—and it made Shiro hesitate.

He was about to tell him they could stop, that they didn’t have to do this, when Keith started kissing at his chest. Soft, innocent seeming pecks to his marred flash that Shiro could have gotten drunk on. His fingers slowly, almost hesitantly, walked up to Keith’s hair, twirling into the dark locks that tickled his skin.

Shiro’s entire body warmed at Keith’s words, painting everything above his shoulder red with blush. He didn’t know what to say to that, it was so unexpected that he couldn’t stop his next thought from popping past his lips. “I love your voice,” it was gasped and awkward, making him redden further… “I-I-I mean, I-I missed you,” he groaned, that was just as bad. His hands slid down, brushing around Keith’s ears and cupping his chin trying to bring him back up to him. “I’m not very good at this,” he admitted in a whisper touching his forehead to Keith’s.

 

**exnorate:**

Keith wanted to chase that blush with his mouth, watching it stretch across the lines of Shiro’s throat and across his cheeks. Shiro was shaking, so faintly Keith wondered if he even realized it, flushed with warmth that Keith wanted to steal away. There had been a frantic energy between them, like they were trying to take as much as they could before they lost their nerve or the rest. Everything could slip between their fingers like so much smoke, but when Shiro spoke like that, Keith knew he couldn’t waste his chance.

“Then we’ll go slow,” Keith murmured, pressing the words into Shiro’s lips. He pulled back, just far enough that thei noses could brush, a tender Eskimo kiss that warmed him all the way to his toes. He took Shiro’s right hand in his and kissed each metal finger tip one by one, smoothing it against the curve of his cheek, his eyes half-lidded and dark with want but never leaving Shiro’s face. “I want to know how you feel good. I want to give you everything you want.”

He tightened his grip, just a little, then moved his hand lower. Keith took his time, savoring the gentle sloping curve of Shiro’s silhouette, hovering over the jut of his hip. He plucked at the hem of his pants, before moving to the sharp line of his pelvis, grinding against him slowly. He could feel himself getting hard against Shiro’s thighs, the pressure just enough to whet his appetite. He parte Shiro’s legs with his own, spreading Shiro around him to bring them that much closer, and Keith whimpered into his mouth.

“Shiro, I want you to know. You’re already the best I’ve ever had.”

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

He knew it should embarrass him that the younger paladin was more experienced than him, but it didn’t. Everything about Keith put him at ease, assured him of how much he wanted this.

Shiro’s fingers traced softly down Keith’s shirt, wishing the fabric away, but too nervous to do it himself. He kept going, carefully curling them into the top edge of Keith’s pants, feeling his hips flex as he ground down on him. A shiver went through him and he let go, remembering something. “I-I have more scars. I just, I just want to warn you… they’re worse.”

He’d never considered the scars on his chest to be a pretty sight, but the ones on his legs made the others look like beauty marks. Huge bite marks on his thighs making him look like a chew toy for a two ton Rottweiler, long lines of scars that ran from his hip to his ankle that seemed to be surgical, galarian symbols carved on the tops of his feet, and scattered amongst those were claw marks and jagged bolts of scar tissue that he had no idea of an explanation for.

He couldn’t stop staring at Keith’s eyes, swearing he could see them flash every once in a while, but it was likely just the reflection of SawyirR’s three moons. By this point, he’d stopped rubbing himself back against Keith, looking up to see any sign that he was changing his mind. “I promise I looked better before,” he tried to smile for Keith, but couldn’t hold it. His fingers left Keith’s pants moving back up to touch his cheek and trace his lips. “You are all I could ever want, you know that?” 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**exnorate:**

That anger came back, a flash of fire and brimstone that made Keith’s blood boil in an instant. The Galra would never be able to pay enough for what they’d done, and Keith remembered every single transgression with the dedication of a disciple. It settled like steel over his bones, biting into his spine and leaving every movement tense and graceless. They would never touch Shiro again.

Keith’s eyes fluttered close, and he took Shiro’s fingers into his mouth, dragging his teeth across the calloused pads of his fingertips. His cheeks hollowed out as he sucked him deeper, his tongue laving over warm skin, savoring the taste of him like a fine wine.

“You’re beautiful, Shiro. You always were.” Keith said softly, but insistently. “I used to dream about you like this. Think about you after practice, how it’d feel if I really had you pinned down. How you looked when you were showering in the stall beside me, how easy it would’ve been to reach across and make you mine.”

It was an artless seduction, too honest and too earnest, old fantasies coming to life instead of a poet’s hunger, but it came out in a rush Keith couldn’t stop. Gently, he rolled Shiro onto his back, looking him in the eye before he moved down the long length of his body, and made himself comfortable between his legs. Keith stretched lower, kissing his naval and mouthing down the cut of his hip, as he slowly peeled back Shiro’s pants.

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

“Keeith,” he couldn’t help the whine that came out, when there were no longer lips wrapped around his fingers. There was nothing he wouldn’t give to feel his tongue again and with sharp breath he realized he would be getting his wish.  New worries formed, nipping at the back of his mind.  _What if he wasn’t what Keith imagined? What if he did something wrong? What if he finished too fast?_

His stomach churned at feeling his pajama pants being slipped down. He knew Keith wouldn’t lie about something like that, so he believed him, nodding a bit when words wouldn’t come out. Keith’s fingers on his skin where like a brand and if they left marks, Shiro would wear those proudly. But his touch was too gentle for that, like he was signing his name with ink only they would ever see.

His hips bucked once, nerves and excitement had him so wound up that just the feel of Keith’s breath had him quivering. It was just enough to make Shiro realize how much he was already Keith’s. “C-could you take off your shirt?” his voice cracked mid-sentence and his hands shot up to cover his face. “If you want to,” he added, mumbling into his palms.

 

**exnorate:**

“Oh.” Keith started, eyes a little too wide, relief and delight swelling in his chest, but he stopped in place. “Kinda forgot.”

The words felt like a mouthful when Keith would rather be doing other things with his mouth, but it was a strange new sensation to know Shiro wanted to see him. He shucked off his shirt, happy to throw it away, but he never stopped touching Shiro, running his hands over the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. He wanted to look his fill, he wanted to take his time and savor everything. The scent of his mate was slowly tearing him apart, stronger now, spiking lust and heat and everything Keith couldn’t deny. Shiro’s slick was dripping between his legs, sliding over Keith’s fingers, and he  _wanted_ , but he needed to know.

“Is this okay?” Keith whispered, leaning up to kiss the side of Shiro’s wrist before his free hand urged it back. Sitting between his mate’s legs, shirtless and flushed with anticipation, he took Shiro in his hand, palming him slowly. “Is this good for you?”

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

“Ya-Yes. Really good.” Shiro was having trouble holding still, his fists moving to tangle in the blankets. He had no idea anything could feel like this  _and they hadn’t even done anything yet._

He could feel an embarrassing wetness slickening where he wanted Keith’s touch the most.  _Was that supposed to happen?_ Sure he’d done this to himself a few times, but not often enough to know what was normal.  _Maybe it was a Galra thing?_  All he knew was that it felt good and based on the trace of Keith’s fingers, slowly spreading that liquid warmth around, it didn’t seem like he minded. (Which was probably a good thing considering the more he touched the more Shiro felt seeping down, likely getting on the bed.)

There was a tightness in his stomach,  _that_  he did recognize. The pressure of Keith’s hand on his length felt so good he could scream, but he kept it to a stuttered, “Ev-everything you do… ’s so good.” And then an even weaker, “Glad y-you're m-my first.”

 

**exnorate:**

Keith tensed, his heart jumping to his throat and something twisted in his gut, sending heat across his chest. This was just another sign they were moving too fast. This was supposed to be something they talked about beforehand, but they were charging into this blindly, recklessly in a way they never did. It almost didn’t feel like them, but now that they were here, Keith was going to make damn well sure that he took care of his best friend. Nothing could change that.

“You’re good for me, Shiro.” He whispered, voice gravel rough, a shadow of its former self and Keith nuzzled into the warm lines along Shiro’s chest. He peppered slow, tender kisses across his skin, finally shedding Shiro’s pants completely so he could get both hands on him. “I want you to tell me how you like it… What you want. Here?”

His hands moved as he spoke, wrapping around the long length of Shiro’s shaft until he was hard in his palm. Then he moved down to his balls, giving him a firm squeeze before following the line of his taint to stroke his slick opening.

“Or here?” Keith was already out of breath, his eyes dark with need as he watched Shiro’s face, savoring every second his mate come apart. “I wanna get my mouth on you, Shiro. Tell me that’s okay.”

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

“Yess, righ-right  _there_ , Ke-ith.” His legs were shaking and his hips lifted a bit it surprise when Keith’s finger slide back almost teasing his ass. Shiro could barely breathe. He’d imagined this before, but he’d always thought of himself being the one in charge. But  _this_ , this was a thousand times better than any thoughts he’d ever had, better than anything his own hand could manage. And with Keith setting their pace, seemingly doing everything just to make him feel good… he was falling apart with need.

He tried to reach down, wanted to give Keith’s hair a little tug like he’d done to him, but couldn’t reach from this position and he’d be damned if he was moving anywhere right now. His fingers travelled back up holding loosely to the base of his throat. “You can do whatt ever you’d l-like. I want you, Keith.” His voice was thick and forced, but he meant his words. “Use your tongue and ma-ke me yours. I need to f-feel your lips on me.”

 

**exnorate:**

_God_ , Keith could listen to Shiro all day. His voice was a heavy purr, choked on his own pleasure, he couldn’t stop himself from sinking down on Shiro’s cock, taking him in his mouth. He was greedy and overeager, electrified by the feel and taste of his lover, the weight of him on his tongue, the scent of him so close. He pushed Shiro’s legs further apart, making him look utterly debauched. He moved down his shaft, taking as much as he could before puling away with an obscene pop, only to slide back down again. His fingers worked in tandem, stroking along Shiro’s taint, just enough pressure to send him closer to the edge before he found the source of his heat. 

Shiro was  _filthy_. Slick and wet, dripping into the sheets, and that was new, that was different, and Keith didn’t want to stop. He traced along his rim, gentle at first, gauging his lover’s reaction but when he pressed a finger in, Shiro parted like butter, and Keith moaned around his cock, dizzy with the thought of being inside him.

He pulled off, lips slick swollen and shiny only to move lower, nosing at Shiro’s clutch. A growl rumbled in his throat, banging across his ribs as Shiro’s slick dribbled over his lips and Keith laved his tongue over him the first time, and fuck  _fuck_  he tasted so damn good. Keith didn’t even know he’d said that out loud.

Without warning, he pushed up Shiro’s knees, nearly bending him in half and putting him on wanton display. Pretty and spread out and all for Keith, everything Keith could’ve dreamed of, everything he could ever want. 

“Oh, Takashi,” Keith rasped, nuzzling the underside of his thigh. He dropped one, sweet kiss against it, before moving back down to  _devour_  him.

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

Nothing could beat the warmth and the ripples of pleasure that drug through Shiro feeling Keith’s mouth on him.  _Around_  him. Everything was heighten. The pulsing from his cock only grew from the pressure of his mate’s lips and the swirl of his tongue. Some strangled form of a moan broke free from Shiro’s throat because with just a bit of pressure Keith was inside him and he could have come undone just from the reality of that alone.

He was pretty sure if they kept at this they’d make a mess of the Sawyeer’s bed and honestly he didn’t care. He didn’t want this to stop. Ever. A whimper even escaped him when Keith stopped, but God the glimpse of he got of his reddened lips wet from their work it was cut off. He wanted to kiss him; wanted to taste himself on Keith.

But there was no time think about what he wanted because suddenly he couldn’t see Keith, but he could hear him cursing and feel his tongue lap at the wetness he’d created making Shiro squirm with want only to be stopped when a groan came out and he was being pushed into a different position. Instinctively his hands freed themselves of the blankets and slipped behind his knees, holding his legs out of the way.

He had such a good view from here, watching Keith move back down on him able to look into those flashing storms many mistakes for eyes. The tip of his cock was now brushing against his stomach and adding an extra level to how fucking great this felt. He could feel little pricks of tingling growing stronger in his balls (which he realized he’d never seen at this angle and tried to focus more on Kieth) and knew he was getting close. Too close. He didn’t want to be done. Didn’t want to know what came after this. But his mouth betrayed him, “Don’t stop.  _P-please._ ”

 

**exnorate:**

He would have to make Shiro talk more, Keth decided. When he wasn’t making him beg.

He opened Shiro on his lips, licking him open with broad, insistent strokes before he eased Shiro open on his finger, one at first, slowly soothing him open. Shiro went easily, like he’d been made to take Keith, so open and sensitive, and when Keith slipped in another finger, Shiro came apart with little resistance. He stretched him as wide as he’d go, his tongue moving in between his fingers to taste him, until all Keith could think about was Shiro.

He wanted to make Shiro come for him, just like this, the idea making him shiver with anticipation and he couldn’t stop the way his hips bucked, sliding his cock against fabric that felt too smooth, desperate for more. Without any warning, he slipped in a third, leaving Shiro exposed and open, gaping for him.

Keith pulled back just to see it, the way his fingers disappeared inside his lover, and to let Shiro feel the stretch around him.

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

The bite of pain he felt when Keith started stretching him was quickly done away with by the return of his mate’s tongue. And Shiro wasn’t silent about his approval of this act, curses and stutters of Keith’s name laced unevenly between moans. He’d already been close when the first finger found a home inside his entrance and now with the pull of three… he didn’t know how he hadn’t fallen apart. 

His eyes met Keith’s for a second falling back to his lips while his mate looked down at his own hand.  _Fuck_ , did he want to taste Keith’s mouth again, shiny and slick with himself on his best friend’s parted red lips. “T-take-take me in your m-mouth again.” Shiro nodded a little, feeling a delicious pulsing of pressure in his shaft that needed just a bit more. “Please, Keith, I-I’m gonna—I’m sso close.”

 

**exnorate:**

Shiro let out the sweetest sounds, breathy and eager, and Keith was addicted to how good he could be. He wanted to drag each and ever one out of Shiro, make his lover come apart for him again and again until Shiro couldn’t remember his own name. Keith pushed for more, always more, driving Shiro to the very edge.

He flooded Keith’s mouth, the taste of him sliding down his throat, and Keith drank him down like a starving man, eyes unfocused and so so grateful. He could feel Shiro shaking around his fingers, clenching tight and hot around him, and there was so much Keith could still give him. It was enough to leave him moaning. He couldn’t swallow fast enough, and cum spilled passed his lips, dripping down his chin. Keith lapped up every last drop.

He was out of breath when he pulled out of his lover, gently easing his fingers from Shiro’s sloppy clutch. Then his mate was reaching for him, and Keith never wanted to deny him anything. They moved together, skin sticky with sweat and too hot and too much all at once, but Keith loved it, he absolutely loved it. He whimpered into their kiss, panting against Shiro’s lips before he turned into his shoulder.

“Shiro wait, just let me…“ Keith’s voice broke around a soft groan as he eased his pajamas down his hip. He pressed against his mate, face tucked into the hollow of his throat as he ground against him, the length of his cock dragging along Shiro’s hip. Keith palmed himself, working himself to completion and pressed tight against his mate, his partner, his best friend in the entire universe.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**sheithfromvoltron:**

“I guess it’s a good thing we got a new room… best if the team didn’t hear us doing that.” His eyes closed feeling Keith rubbing himself, his cock feeling so good just touching his skin he knew it’d feel even better buried inside him. “I could do that for you… I won’t be as good as you… but I can try—oh!… never mind.” His breath caught feeling thick liquid shoot across his thigh and down his leg, slowly thrusting his hips doing hoping to make it better for Keith.

Shiro nudged Keith away just a bit before sliding his hand down between the press of their bodies. With a slow drag of two fingers across his slick thigh they were coated in Keith’s release and after a quick kiss to Keith he brought them to his lips. Eagerly sucking the translucent fluid off the length of both fingers, making sure to keep eye contact with Keith as he did.

With what he considered a less than sexy slurp his fingers were out of his mouth and he reddened after adding a whispered, “You taste good.”

 

**exnorate:**

“Oh god  _Shiro_.”

The words tumbled out in a strangled exhale, and Keith couldn’t look away, his eyes gone dark with lust as he watched Shiro’s tongue lip between his fingers, cleaning them with obscene thoroughness. Dark vermilion flushed across his cheeks, and Keith wanted to blame it on exhaustion and exertion. He ducked his head, rubbing his cheek against Shiro’s shoulder as they tangled together, tired but thoroughly satisfied.

Keith was struck with a giddy humility as he dared steal a kiss from Shiro’s lips, the corners of his mouth tugging into a smile before he tucked himself back against Shiro’s side, hiding his smile against Shiro’s skin. 

“I can’t believe we did that.” Keith spoke softly, like he was afraid he could shatter a spell if he wasn’t careful, but Shiro was solid and warm by his side, the enormity of what he’d done finally sinking in.

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

_I can’t believe it took us so long to finally do that._  But Shiro didn’t voice that thought, instead settled for kissing the tip of Keith’s ear. He laid silent for a while, enjoying the warmth rolling off Keith and stealing it into his own already too hot frame.

But slowly, so slowly, a trickle of worries started seeping into the back of his thoughts. Things were going to be different from now on there was no arguing that, but would they be better? or worse? His eyes squeezed closed not wanting to think about that, but it didn’t stop the quiet, invasive thoughts.  _What if the team found out? What if for Keith this had just because of the Glaxion? What if Keith didn’t actually like it? What if this was the only time? What if-What if-what. if._

“K-Keith, we should t-talk about this…” his words were hesitant, but once they were out it felt like the air shattered. The quiet fog of ecstasy was lifted and now they were just two best friends sharing a bed… mostly naked.  _Were they still just friends?_  Shiro wasn’t sure he wanted to know now.

 

**exnorate:**

Keith was floating above himself, overwhelmed in the best sort of way as adrenaline and the last threads of pleasure slowly faded. Hecould fall asleep like this and it wouldn’t take much time. It had been too long since he’d felt this vulnerable or this secure, content to lose himself in his best friend’s scent and the steady beat of his heart. When they were like this, Keith could almost convince himself that he had any right to keep Shiro.

It all came crashing down in an instant.

Keith didn’t move, didn’t tense. He kept his eyes closed and his breathing even, but fear and anxiety coursed through his veins, kicking up his pulse. He was ashamed to know there was resentment, too. Just a little. He’d been offered everything he’d never thought he deserved, and he was seconds away from losing it. Keith didn’t think he’d ever heard Shiro so shaken, and considering everything they’d been through, that wasn’t nothing.

“Okay.”

He wouldn’t break now. Shiro deserved more from him.

Keith detangled himself carefully, slowly moving off the bed and towards the adjacent bathroom. His legs trembled when he walked. He would’ve been embarrassed for it at any other time, right now all Keith cared about was keeping himself going. He came back with a warm wash cloth, a little more collected and a little more distant, but he was gentle as he wiped Shiro clean, first across his belly than between his thighs. Then he moved to lay back beside Shiro, waves of uncertainty crashing against him.

It still took him a moment to speak up, and when he did, it was barely above a whisper. “What are you afraid of?”

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

Shiro lay still as Keith cleaned him off; too lost in thought to be embarrassed at his careful touch. Even when he could feel his knuckles all but brush against his cock, but being sure not to touch what he’d so freely held moments ago.

He didn’t want Keith to move away. He didn’t want the sharpness that hung above them unspoken in the air. So when Keith laid down he curled himself in; wedging his toes between the arches of his best friend’s feet and tucking his down under Keith chin trying to get that closeness from when they’d first fallen into bed. But he wasn’t as bold. It wasn’t the same. The sheets were wet and the blankets rumpled, the air still thick with sweat and sex, and Keith felt further away.

“What am I afraid of? I’m afraid of  _you_.” The poorly chosen words hung in the air and made his tongue stick, but only for a moment. “I’m afraid of losing you, of hurting you, of missing you…”  _And needing you, breaking you, changing you, sharing you…_  “I’m afraid of so many things, and all of them end with  _you_.”

 

**exnorate:**

Keith hesitated, hurt before he could reason with himself. He’d held his breath, waiting for the inevitable fallout, so sure that this was going to be the end of everything. His most familiar defense had always been anger, but stripped down and left vulnerable in Shiro’s warmth, with his best friend pressed in so close, Keith wasn’t even sure he could manage that much.

But Shiro wasn’t telling him to go away.

Keith exhaled breathlessly, his lungs burning under the tension, and slowly, clumsily, he rolled Shiro away from their mess. There was room to move. The bed was impractically large, better suited for the build of a Sawyeer. It didn’t matter how much muscle mass Shiro had put on, not even he would’ve been able to touch the edge of it with his tip toes. Huddled together in each other’s warmth, the air still thick with the evidence of everything they’d done, Keith tried to burrow closer, pressing his face into the soft white curls on his partner’s brow. This was what safe felt like, and he never wanted to let go.

“I’ve never done this before,” Keith admitted softly. “I’ve never had anyone like this.”

When he’d grown up, there had been people at the group homes who’d offered when Keith was desperate for any sort of connection, any reason to believe he belonged somewhere. Except it had always been too fleeting, a shadow of intimacy instead of an honest connection. At the Garrison it had been even less personal. Frustration coupled with vicious desire over what Keith could never have. Keith had never had a relationship that mattered before.

But Shiro mattered too much. “Never had anyone who wanted to stay.” He tightened his grip like he was still scared Shiro would be torn aaway from him. “But I’m yours. I’ve always been. And I’ll always be here… for as long as you’ll have me.”

 

**sheithfromvoltron:**

“Keith,” his voice soft, calming like it’d been when talking him back from Aldrees, “I’m always going to want you, Keith. You were my first crush, my first kiss, my first everything and I’ll be more than happy if you’re also my last everything.”

That was probably too honest for his own good; he was naked and laid out for Keith in every way now. But he didn’t mind. He wanted Keith to know everything; wanted to share all of himself with this man next to him.

Silent for a couple moments, Shiro started nosing against his friends neck. His good hand joined, both brushing against Keith’s neck and shoulder as if trying to find something. Just behind his ear, Shiro ran a finger there, moving a lock of Keith’s hair.  _Shit_ , a moan caught in his throat, he smelled  _so_  good.

He couldn’t stop himself from inhaling, wanting Keith’s scent to brand him both inside and out. He wiggled to get closer to Keith, not caring that he was still naked as he retwined his their legs to get closer always closer. Not caring how things would change once they left this room. All that mattered was right here, right now.

“You’re what keeps me going. You’re what I fought so hard to come back to.” He spoke to his mate’s bare shoulder, not able to pull away no matter how much he wanted to look in to those eyes that he still saw whenever he closed his own. “I’d never ask you to leave. I-I need you. I. Need. You. And… and just forget about this Glaxion shit, it doesn’t change the fact that I’ve only ever wanted you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> find us on tumblr @sheithfromvoltron and @exnorate


End file.
